The Snowstorm
by Hiccup's Flower
Summary: Just a Jack x Hiccup Hijack Frostcup I thought up. Based on Lily Sevin's "The Snowstorm". Enjoy, my friends!


**Based on Lily Sevin's "The Snowstorm" **

_Took a walk in the winter woods one night_

_After a particularly nasty day of training_

Hiccup sighed. The new nightmare had been especially tough, and wouldn't stop flaming everything that moved until Hiccup had brought out the fish. Everyone had a few nasty scratches, but Ruffnut _had _gotten that shoulder/lower-back mauling she had been wishing for. Turns out she didn't actually want it. Figures.

_And that was when out of the corner of my eye_

_I saw a boy my age sitting by himself in the snow._

He looked so odd, and he had a dejected look on his face, as if he had been rejected by a girlfriend, or some important event had gone horribly wrong.

_I almost asked him if he was alright_

_He was so pale he really looked like he was freezing._

_I looked him over he wore clothes like mine _

_But where I wore green, this boy wore pure white._

And it was such odd clothing for the middle of the winter. All of his clothes were raggedy and gave him no protection whatsoever from the biting wind and harsh snow all around him.

_And his feet were bare._

Yeah. He definitely couldn't be comfortable.

_He was pretty clean-cut for a town like mine._

His clothes, while ragged, were obviously the clothes of some important chief's son.

_From where he sat I couldn't tell if he was breathing_

_So I picked up the closest stick that I could find_

It was such a strange stick, with a hook on the end like it was meant for grabbing people and dragging them to safety.

_And poked him with it to be sure he was alive._

It was more of a gentle nudge, really. But it worked. This strange boy jumped up a mile high.

_I think I spooked him he looked quite surprised_

_When he jumped up and snatched away the stick that I was holding._

He acted all offended, like Hiccup had touched some very personal belonging.

_I wondered if this kid had lost his mind _

_When he took a step towards me and asked if I could see him._

There was only one person in the mythical world –or any world, for that matter- who thought people couldn't see him…

_Frost bloomed beneath his feet_

SUSPICIONS: CONFIRMED

_And I said_

The boy Jack Frost braced himself.

_Of course I see you Jokul Frosti, winter spirit_

His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and a Cheshire cat-like grin spread from ear to ear.

_My life has made a believer out of me._

_And I remember you from my mother's stories_

_You're Jack Frost…._

_Aren't you?_

Jack jumped for joy. This was his first believer, and he hadn't even needed to do anything!

_And after that night I often saw him flying _

_Between the treetops and sometimes right beside me_

Hiccup was one of Jack's new favorites. He was more fun than raiding Bunny's warren the day before Easter, and that was saying something.

_And in between sarcastic tones and pick-up lines_

_It's safe to say me and Jack got along just fine._

Hiccup and Jack were soon inseparable, and the best of friends, even more so than Hiccup and Toothless. Now _that_ was really saying something. They never went anywhere without each other.

_I became a bit too interested in his eyes_

_And his friendly touches would occasionally linger._

Hiccup thought nothing of it at the time…

_Other than that we were just two normal guys_

_Except for when we kissed that one time._

Right. Anyways…

_And that other time._

Enough said.

_It wasn't until that mid-March night_

_When he began hinting at the changing of the seasons_

_And he told me he didn't want our land to die_

At first, Hiccup didn't get what was going on. Yes, it would soon be spring. So what?

_And I realized_

Jack is a _winter_ spirit.

_He meant that he was leaving._

_And I told him that I loved him._

_And he said_

Hiccup braced himself.

"_I feel just the way you're feeling._

_You're all I've ever needed._

_Someone to believe, someone who believes in me._

_Trust me when I say I'm not leaving._

_We will meet again._

_The other seasons last like, three months anyway."_

Hiccup wasn't that reassured that much, but he agreed to let Jack go, albeit with many, _many_ tears and hugs and- dare he say it- kisses.

_And then spring came._

Hiccup was miserable. There was no consoling him. He moped around for the first few months before "learning" how to be happy and have fun again.

_I enjoyed the warm months while they lasted_

_It felt like a long time but I passed it_

_With my best friend by my side._

This was a good thing, too, because Hiccup didn't know what he would have done without Toothless comforting him. The dragon was just anxious to have his rider and best friend happy again. Where was all the sarcasm in life without Hiccup?

_And one morning a cold wind left me gasping_

But that could only mean…

_And my dad said_

"_There is a snowstorm blowing in."_


End file.
